


The Violent Hour

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Well that settled it, she supposed.  She was going to have to prank Arthur Lyons.  Give or take eight weeks, Operation Pull a Prank on Arthur Lyons would reach completion.  (But first she had to find someone to actually plan the prank.  And maybe think up a better name.)





	The Violent Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**_T-minus 3-8 weeks_ **

Well that settled it, she supposed.  She was going to have to prank Arthur Lyons.  She didn’t know how the hell it was going to happen, but give or take eight weeks, Operation Pull a Prank on Arthur Lyons would reach completion.  

“Eight weeks?  Evans, _I_ can get it done in _three_ ,” James said, slinging an arm along her shoulders.

“Well that settles it, I suppose.  Project OPPAL is a go,” she said, backing out from under his arm into the bookshelf just behind her.  She leaned against it and it creaked, offering the only noise within the stacks of the library.

“Oh, don’t call it that.  Don’t ever give it a name.  People catch on.”

“But, I was thinking we could give him a code name like ‘Gem.’  You know, opal, gem…,” she drifted off, looking at him hopefully.  

“Nope,” he said, smacking the ‘p.’  “Now here’s what I’ll do tonight – I’ll get a plan together with Pete and Sirius and maybe Remus if he decides to but he always says that we have to have a good reason and I’ll –”

“Oh, no,” she interrupted, shaking her head quickly.

“What?”

“No.  No ‘Pete and Sirius and maybe Remus.’ _I’m_ hiring _you_.  _You’re_ helping _me_.”

“And by helping you, I’ll get the input –”

“No.”

“Why?”

She paused for a moment to think of a reason, “Sirius doesn’t like me.”

“He…does,” James offered meekly.

“There can’t be dissension within the ranks,” she insisted.  “That’s why it’s just you and me.”

“But – Evans, listen,” he said, beginning to pull his hair in frustration.  He paced a few feet along the bookshelves before turning to her, his hair sticking out in all directions.  

“Your hair looks ridiculous.”

“Thank you,” he said, absently.  “Lily, I’m imploring you to reconsider.  This is a soldier’s job.  You can’t take this lightly.  Remember when all those Hufflepuffs kept eating their fingernails?  Remus accidentally put too much of a…Thing in their Pumpkin Juice.”

“A _Thing_?”

“Yes, a _Thing_.  We’re like magicians.  We don’t reveal our secrets.”

“You’re _like_ magicians?  So what is it you’re at Hogwarts for?”

“You don’t _understand_.”

“I am not letting those boys get the credit for what I’m going to do.”

“What _we’re_ going to do.”

“Exactly!”

“Merlin, Evans.  I know Lyons is a bit of a berk, but what did he do to you?”

“Do we have a deal?” she asked, holding out her hand.

“Fine,” he whinged as he stepped forward to shake it.

“Three weeks right?  Potter and Evans, Partners in Crime, right?” she asked, grinning up at him expectantly before checking around the corner to make sure no one was near.  “We’ll talk later,” she whispered, creeping dramatically away.  

“Oh, this is going to be a disaster,” he said, shaking his head and heading off in the opposite direction.  


End file.
